Furry Tales (video)
Furry Tales is the forty-second Wiggles video. It was released on June 19, 2013. This is the third animal themed DVD. It was also on digital. Songs #Say the Dance, Do the Dance #There Are So Many Animals #Scrubby Dub Dub #Ready, Steady, Wiggle! #The Monkey Dance #Brush Your Pet's Hair #Bunny Hop #Koala-by #Wake Up Lachy! #Henry's Dance #Feeling Chirpy #Come On Let's Jump #The Corroboree Frog #Dr. Emma's Veterinary Surgery #Here Come Our Friends #Cockatoo Crest #I Like Goats #Wobbly Camel #Five Little Ducks #Tasmanian Tiger #Uncle Noah Is Calling You Trivia * This marks the first appearance of the song "Wake Up Lachy!", which is adapted from "Wake Up Jeff". * The Wiggles' video version of "Come On Let's Jump" finally makes its debut. * The footage from the Anthony's Wiggly Travels YouTube episode: "Anthony and the Hunt for the Tasmanian Tiger" is used in the song "Tasmanian Tiger". *In the US this was released after Pumpkin Face (titled as Wiggly Halloween). *This is the first video not feature The Unforgotten Wiggles. *For an unknown reason, the iTunes versions in both Australia and the USA feature a song title for Say the Dance, Do the Dance, but not for any other songs. *Songs from this video can be seen in the new Wiggles TV Series. *Now every generation of the Wiggles have animal themed videos. *During the filming of "Come On Let's Jump", Michael Robert King went to visit the Wiggles. *Okiaan AKA Skokkian would've been released on Furry Tales but The Wiggles did not want to release some rare footage not so yet (the song appeared on album though) * This video aired on Treehouse TV in December 2017. * This video aired on Universal Kids in March 2018. Credits * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Lachlan Gillespie as Lachy Wiggle * Simon Pryce as Simon Wiggle * Emma Watkins as Emma Wiggle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Clare Field, Kelly Hamilton, Lauren Hannaford as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Voice by Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Nick Hutchinson as Wags the Dog * Voice by Jeff Fatt * Lauren Hannaford as Henry the Octopus * Voice by Jeff Fatt * Directors: Anthony Field, Paul Field * Producer: Paul Field * Directors of Photography: Brian Stone, David Roberts * Choreographer: Caterina Mete * Production Manager: Kate Alexander * Editors: Aaron Hill, Brian Stone * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Wiggly Performers: Lauren Hannaford, Nick Hutchinson, Caterina Mete * Child Performers: Antonio Field, Maria Field, Patrico Munoz * Additional Appearances: Alana Legge, Patrick Martin-Vegue * Director's Assistant: Caterina Mete * Camera Operator: Aaron Hill * Sound Recordist: Aaron Hill * Costumes/Props: Caterina Mete * Additional Photography: Borce Damcevski, Emma Watkins * Graphic Design: Georgia Kemmis * Opening Titles & Motion Graphics: Brian Stone, George Barillaro * Colorist: Aaron Hill * Audio Post Production: Ben Hardie * Stills Photographer: Aaron Hill * Runners: Dominic Field, Michael Jones Studio Shoot * Camera Operators: Ben Hardie, Aaron Hill, Danielle Payne, Daniel Shephard, Brian Stone * Sound Recordists: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Costumes/Props: Chris White * Hair & MakeUp Artist: Alex Wharton * Stills Photographer: Neil Hamilton-Ritchie * Catering: Glenn Kayes * Runners: Brad Lock, Bronte Williams * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mixed by: Alex Keller * Music Mastered by: Don Bartley * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Emma Pask * Henry the Octopus & Wags the Dog Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Greg Truman, Emma Watkins * Musicians: Andrew Bignell, Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Murray Cook, Nicolino DiSipo, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Tony Henry, Alex Keller, Dominic Lindsay, Chris Lupton, Terry Murray,Steve Pace, Mark Punch * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * 'Furry Tales' shot on location in Sydney and Gold Coast, Australia * Studio scenes filmed at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney Release Dates Australia - June 19th 2013 Canada, United States '''- February 25, 2014 '''United Kingdom - April 10, 2014 Gallery TheWigglesLogoinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggles Logo AnthonyinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Anthony in opening sequence LachyinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Lachy in opening sequence SimoninFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Simon in opening sequence EmmainFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Emma in opening sequence DorothyinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Dorothy in opening sequence CaptainFeatherswordinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Captain Feathersword in opening sequence WagsinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags in opening sequence HenryinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Henry in opening sequence FurryTalestitlecard.jpg|Title card WigglehouseinFurryTales.jpg|Wigglehouse EmmaandAnthonyinFurryTales.jpg|Emma and Anthony EmmainFurryTales.jpg|Emma File:TheOtherNewWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggles SimonandAnthonyatWigglehouse.jpg|Simon and Anthony LachySleepingatWigglehouse.jpg|Lachy sleeping LachyandEmmainFurryTales.jpg|Lachy and Emma LachyWakingUpatWigglehouse.jpg|Lachy waking up TheMaleWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Male Wiggles TheReplacementWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles File:TheAwakeWigglesinFurryTales.jpg|The Awake Wiggles SaytheDance,DotheDance-Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing "Say the Dance, Do the Dance" TheMaleWigglesinFurryTales.jpg|The Male Wiggles EmmaSingingSaytheDance,DotheDance.jpg|Emma singing LachyinFurryTales.jpg|Lachy AnthonyandLachyinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony and Lachy AnthonyinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony SimonandAnthonyinGoldCoasts.jpg|Simon and Anthony SimoninFurryTales.jpg|Simon CaptainFeatherswordinFurryTales.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheMaleWigglesasStatues.jpg|The Male Wiggles as statues EmmaatManlyBeach.jpg|Emma at Manly Beach EmmaasStatue.jpg|Emma as statue CaptainFeatherswordasStatue.jpg|Captain Feathersword as statue TheMaleWigglesatManlyBeach.jpg|The Male Wiggles at Manly Beach File:EmmainGoldCoasts.jpg|Emma CaptainandSimoninFurryTales.jpg|Captain and Simon SaytheDance,DotheDance.jpg|"Say the Dance, Do the Dance" ThereAreSoManyAnimals-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony CandicetheKangaroo.jpg|Candice the Kangaroo DerektheDingo.jpg|Derek the Dingo ErictheEmu.jpg|Eric the Emu TheWigglesandTerrytheTiger.jpg|The Wiggles and Terry the Tiger CaptainFeatherswordatTarongaZoo.jpg|Captain Feathersword swimming TheWigglesatTarongaZoo.jpg|The Wiggles LachySingingThereAreSoManyAnimals.jpg|Lachy singing ThereAreSoManyAnimals.jpg|"There Are So Many Animals" SimonandEmmaatTarongaZoo.jpg|Simon and Emma EmmaSingingThereAreSoManyAnimals.jpg|Emma singing SimonSingingThereAreSoManyAnimals.jpg|Simon singing ScrubbyDubDub-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Scrubby Dub Dub" SimonSingingScrubbyDubDub.jpg|Simon singing ScrubbyDubDub.png|"Scrubby Dub Dub" LachyPlayingMandolin.jpg|Lachy playing mandolin Anthony,MariaandFergusField.png|Anthony, Maria and Fergus TheReplacementWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots File:Simon,Lachy,HenryandWags.jpg|Simon, Lachy, Henry and Wags TheMaleWigglyGroupinFurryTales.jpg|The Male Wiggles and the Male Wiggle Friends File:Simon,Anthony,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Simon, Captain, Anthony and Henry TheNewAwakeWigglesandTheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|The New Awake Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends LachySingingReady,Steady,Wiggle!.jpg|Lachy singing TheReplacementWigglesinTVSeries7.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles TheWigglesinTVSeries7.jpg|The Wiggles DorothyandTheWiggles'Bodies.jpg|Dorothy and the Wiggles' bodies Dorothy,Wags'BodyandTheWiggles'Legs.jpg|Dorothy, Wags' body and the Wiggles' legs Dorothy,Wags'BodyandHenry'sLegs.jpg|Dorothy, Wags' Body and Henry's legs TheWigglesJumpinginTVSeries7.jpg|The Wiggles jumping LachyandSimon'sBody.jpg|Lachy and Simon's body EmmaandAnthony'sBody.jpg|Emma and Anthony's body SimonandCaptain'sBody.jpg|Simon and Captain's body DorothyinFurryTales.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandWagsinTVSeries7.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots LachyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Lachy and the Wiggly Mascots TheOppositeWigglyGroupInFurryTales.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group Ready,Steady,Wiggle!.jpg|"Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" PatrickMunoz.jpg|Patrick Munoz TheMonkeyDance-2013Prologue.jpg|Lachy and Pat CeidatheTiger.jpg|Ceida the Tiger LaureninFurryTales.jpg|Lauren the Monkey NickinFurryTales.jpg|Nick the Elephant CaterinainFurryTales.jpg|Caterina the Tiger TheOtherWigglyHumansinWigglyShowtime.png|The Other Wiggly Humans TheMonkeyDance-2013.png|"The Monkey Dance" TheOtherWigglesinFurryTales.jpg|The Other Wiggles LachyandEmmaSingingBrushYourPet'sHair.jpg|Lachy and Emma singing on their combs BrushYourPet'sHair.jpg|"Brush Your Pet's Hair" TheWigglesLogoonMatonGuitar.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo on Maton guitar WagsinFurryTales.jpg|Wags MatonGuitarinFurryTales.jpg|Maton guitar WagsandSimoninFurryTales.jpg|Wags and Simon BunnyHop.jpg|"Bunny Hop" EmmaPlayingDrumsinFurryTales.jpg|Emma playing the drums Emma'sBunny.jpg|Emma's bunny EmmaSingingBunnyHop.jpg|Emma singing AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar EmmaandherBunny.jpg|Emma's shoes and bunny SimonSingingBunnyHop.jpg|Simon in bunny costume mask singing CaptainFeatherswordPlayingBrownFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing brown Fender bass guitar Koala-by-Prologue.jpg|Lachy sleeping and Anthony AnthonyandLachySleeping.jpg|Anthony and Lachy sleeping TheReplacementWigglesinFurryTales.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles CaptainandAnthonyinFurryTales.png|Captain and Anthony Koala-by.png|"Koala-by" WakeUpLachy!.jpg|"Wake Up Lachy!" EmmaSingingWakeUpLachy!.jpg|Emma singing CaptainandHenryinFurryTales.jpg|Captain and Henry CaptainFeatherswordinClovelly.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Clovelly Emma,DorothyandWags.jpg|Emma, Dorothy and Wags WagsandEmmainFurryTales.jpg|Wags and Emma LachySleepinginFurryTales.jpg|Lachy sleeping CaptainandSimoninClovelly.jpg|Captain and Simon in Clovelly SimoninClovelly.jpg|Simon in Clovelly AnthonyinClovelly.jpg|Anthony in Clovelly SimonSingingWakeUpLachy!.jpg|Simon singing DorothyandWagsinFurryTales.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:MatonGuitarinClovelly.jpg|Maton Guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinClovelly.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar WagsinClovelly.jpg|Wags in Clovelly HenryinFurryTales.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsandLachyinFurryTales.jpg|Wags and Lachy DorothyandEmmainFurryTales.jpg|Dorothy and Emma Wags,AnthonyandLachy.jpg|Wags, Anthony and Lachy LachyWakingUpinFurryTales.jpg|Lachy waking up TheMaleWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Male Wiggles, Henry and Wags File:Anthony,Lachy,HenryandWags.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, Henry and Wags LachyWearingPyjamas.jpg|''"Would you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep."'' TheWigglyGroupinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglesandHenryinWigglyShowtime.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry MariaandAntonioFieldinLiveStudio.jpg|Maria and Antonio Henry'sDance-2013Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Henry's Dance" Henry,AntonioandMariaField.jpg|Henry, Antonio and Maria Henry'sDance-2013Live.png|"Henry's Dance" HenryinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryandEmmainTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Henry and Emma EmmaandMariaField.jpg|Emma and Maria Field EmmainLiveStudio.png|Emma EmmaandAntonioField.jpg|Emma and Antonio Field AnthonyandAntonioFieldinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Anthony and Antonio AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar HenryandMariaField.jpg|Henry and Maria Field TheNewAwakeWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Henry LachyandHenryinLiveStudio.png|Lachy and Henry Simon,LachyandHenry.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Henry SimonSingingHenry'sDance.jpg|Simon singing SimonandMariaField.jpg|Simon and Maria HenryandAntonioField.jpg|Henry and Antonio Field MariainFurryTales.jpg|Maria Field in fish costume LachySingingFeelingChirpy.png|Lachy singing EmmaSingingFeelingChirpy.png|Emma dressed up as a bird FeelingChirpy-2013.png|"Feeling Chirpy" SimonSingingFeelingChirpy.png|Simon dressed up as a bird CaptainFeatherswordSingingFeelingChirpy.jpg|Captain Feathersword dressed up as a bird TheWiggles-ComeOnLet'sJump.jpg|"Come on Let's Jump" LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinFurryTales.jpg|Lachy and Captain LachySingingComeOnLet'sJump.jpg|Lachy singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain jumping like kangaroos SimonandLachyinFurryTales.jpg|Simon and Lachy SimonSingingComeOnLet'sJump.jpg|Simon singing TheCoroboreeFrog-Prologue.jpg|Emma talking about the Coroboree Frog TheCoroboreeFrog.png|"The Coroboree Frog" File:SimonSingingTheCoroboreeFrog.jpg|Simon singing File:EmmaSingingTheCoroboreeFrog.jpg|Emma singing CoroboreeFrogs.jpg|Coroboree Frogs AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar SimonandEmmainFurryTales.png|Simon and Emma AnthonyPlayingDidgeridooinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony playing the didgeridoo DrEmma'sVeterinarySurgery.png|"Dr. Emma's Veterinary Surgery" LachyandDr.Emma.png|Lachy and Dr. Emma File:LachySingingDr.Emma'sVeterinarySurgery.jpg|Lachy singing File:Lachy'sTeddyBear.jpg|Lachy's teddy bear SimonandAnthonyinFurryTales.png|Simon and Anthony Dr.Emma.jpg|Dr Emma HereComeOurFriends-2013Prologue.jpg|Emma talking about Henry the Octopus HereComeOurFriends-2013Prologue2.jpg|Simon talking about Wags the Dog HereComeOurFriends-2013Prologue3.jpg|Lachy talking about Captain Feathersword HereComeOurFriends-2013Prologue4.jpg|Anthony talking about Dorothy the Dinosaur TheNewWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags AnthonyandLachyinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Anthony and Lachy TheWigglesinWigglyShowtime.jpg|The Wiggles TheNewWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheWigglesandDorothyinLiveStudio.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:SimonSingingHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Simon singing TheReplacementWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags DorothyandWagsinLiveStudio.png|Dorothy and Wags File:Simon,Emma,DorothyandWags.jpg|Simon, Emma, Dorothy and Wags File:TheMaleWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Male Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags File:Emma,Anthony,DorothyandWags.jpg|Emma, Anthony, Dorothy and Wags File:TheNewAwakeWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheOtherNewWiggles,DorothyandWags.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags TheNewAwakeWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Wags EmmaandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Emma and the Wiggly Mascots TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWigglyShowtime.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:SimonandWagsinLiveStudio.png|Simon and Wags File:Simon,Emma,HenryandWags.jpg|Simon, Emma, Henry and Wags File:Emma,HenryandWags.jpg|Emma, Henry and Wags File:Simon,EmmaandWags.jpg|Simon, Emma and Wags File:TheNewAwakeWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry File:Simon,Emma,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Simon, Emma, Dorothy and Henry File:TheReplacementWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry File:TheOtherNewWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Other New Wiggles and The Wiggly Mascots File:Anthony,Lachy,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, Dorothy and Henry File:TheOtherNewWiggles,DorothyandHenry.jpg|The Other New Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry File:Simon,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Simon, Wags and Captain File:Simon,Emma,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Simon, Emma, Wags and Captain EmmaandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Emma and the Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!Concert.png|The Wiggle Friends HereComeOurFriends-2013.png|"Here Come Our Friends" LachyandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Lachy and the Wiggle Friends TheOtherNewWigglesandTheWiggleFriends.jpg|The Other New Wiggles and The Wiggle Friends CockatooCrest-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Cockatoo Crest" LachyintheMirror.png|Lachy looking in the mirror EmmaintheMirror.png|Emma looking in the mirror SimonintheMirror.png|Simon looking in the mirror AnthonyintheMirror.png|Anthony looking in the mirror CockatooCrest.png|"Cockatoo Crest" File:LachySingingCockatooCrest.jpg|Lachy singing ILikeGoats.jpg|"I Like Goats" TheMaleWigglesatTarongaZoo.jpg|The Male Wiggles File:EmmaandAnthonyatTarongaZoo.jpg|Emma and Anthony AnthonyatTarongaZoo.jpg|Anthony as a goat File:AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinAustralia.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar File:AnthonyandLachyinAustralia.jpg|Anthony and Lachy File:TheMaleWigglesinAustralia.jpg|The Male Wiggles WobblyCamel-2013.jpg|"Wobbly Camel" File:EmmainAustralia.jpg|Emma riding on camel File:LachyandEmmainAustralia.jpg|Lachy and Emma File:LachySingingWobblyCamel.jpg|Lachy singing File:SimoninAustralia.jpg|Simon File:SimonandLachyinAustralia.jpg|Simon and Lachy FiveLittleDucks-2013LivePrologue.png|Simon introducing "Five Little Ducks" FiveLittleDucks-2013Live.png|"Five Little Ducks" SimonSingingFiveLittleDucks.jpg|Simon singing CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Captain Feathersword EmmaPlayingDrumsinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Emma playing the drums LachyPlayingKeytar.jpg|Lachy playing keytar TasmanianTiger-Prologue.jpg|Lachy TasmanianTiger-Prologue2.jpg|Simon TasmanianTiger-Prologue3.jpg|Emma TasmanianTiger.jpg|"Tasmanian Tiger" AnthonyinTasmania.jpg|Anthony in Tasmania File:EmmaSingingTasmanianTiger.jpg|Emma singing LaurenHannafordasTiger.jpg|Lauren the Tasmanian Tiger LachySingingTasmanianTiger.jpg|Lachy singing Anthony'sHuntForTheTasmanianTiger.jpg|Anthony and Lauren the Tasmanian Tiger UncleNoah'sCallingYou.png|"Uncle Noah's Calling You" CaptainFeatherswordasUncleNoah.png|Captain Feathersword as Uncle Noah UncleNoah'sCallingYou3.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Lachy and Anthony UncleNoah'sCallingYou2.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Simon and Emma UncleNoah'sCallingYou4.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Captain Feathersword UncleNoah'sCallingYou5.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Captain Feathersword FurryTales-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles saying goodbye Anthony'sTitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Anthony's name in end credits Lachy'sTitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Lachy's name in end credits Simon'sTitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Simon's name in end credits Emma'sTitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Emma's name in end credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Captain's name in end credits Dorothy'sTitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's name in end credits Dorothy'sVoiceinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's voice in end credits Wags'TitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Wags' name in end credits Wags'VoiceinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Wags' voice in end credits Henry'sTitleinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Henry's name in end credits Henry'sVoiceinFurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|Henry's voice in end credits FurryTalesEndCredits.jpg|End Credits FurryTalesCrewCredits.jpg|Crew Credits FurryTalesMusicianCredits.jpg|Musician Credits FurryTalesSongCredits.jpg|Song Credits FurryTalesSongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits FurryTalesSongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits FurryTalesSongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits FurryTalesSongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits FurryTalesSongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits FurryTalesSongCredits7.jpg|More Song Credits FurryTalesSongCredits8.jpg|More Song Credits FurryTalesSongCredits9.jpg|More Song Credits TheWigglesinPumpkinFaceTeaserTrailer.jpg|The Wiggles in "Pumpkin Face" teaser trailer TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFaceTeaserTrailer.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Pumpkin Face" teaser trailer SoundOfHalloween.png|Upcoming Song: "Sound of Halloween" PumpkinFace-TitleScreen.jpg|Teaser Trailer: "Pumpkin Face" DVD Gallery FurryTales.jpg|AUS DVD cover FurryTales-BackCover.jpg|Back cover FurryTales-USFullDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover FurryTales-UKiTunesArtwork.jpg|UK iTunes Cover furrytaleswigglesshop.jpg|Dvd Promo WP_20151029_034.jpg|AUS Disc WP_20151029_111.jpg|US Disc 20170707_201816.jpg|Inside cover File:FurryTalesDVDbooklet.png|The booklet File:FurryTalesDVDbookletbackcover.png|The booklet's back cover File:FurryTalesDVDsongcredits.png|The song credits DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Pictures FurryTalesPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture.jpg|"Say the Dance, Do the Dance" SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture3.jpg|Manly Beach SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Male Wiggles as statues SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggles at Manly Beach SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Male Wiggles SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture7.jpg|Captain Feathersword as statue SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Male Wiggles SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture9.jpg|Emma SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture11.jpg|Lachy doing a handstand SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Male Wiggles as statues ThereAreSoManyAnimals-PromoPicture.jpg|"There Are So Many Animals" ThereAreSoManyAnimals-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Terry the Tiger ThereAreSoManyAnimals-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles ThereAreSoManyAnimals-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Terry the Tiger ThereAreSoManyAnimals-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles ScrubbyDubDub-PromoPicture.jpg|"Scrubby Dub Dub" TheWigglesandMariaField.jpg|The Wiggles and Maria Field LachyandPatrickMartin-Vegue.jpg|Lachy and Patrick Martin-Vegue FurryTales-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes BrushYourPet'sHair-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Brush Your Pet's Hair" BrushYourPet'sHair-PromoPicture.jpg|Lachy and Emma BrushYourPet'sHair-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Brush Your Pet's Hair" BrushYourPet'sHair-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags and Simon BrushYourPet'sHair-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy and Emma BrushYourPet'sHair-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles BrushYourPet'sHair-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Other Wiggles BrushYourPet'sHair-PromoPicture7.jpg|Lachy and Emma BunnyHop-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Bunny Hop" Koala-by-PromoPicture.jpg|"Koala-by" WakeUpLachy!-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group WakeUpLachy!-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Wake Up Lachy!" FeelingChirpy-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Feeling Chirpy" FeelingChirpy-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon as bird FeelingChirpy-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma as bird FeelingChirpy-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles ComeOnLet'sJump-PromoPicture.jpg|"Come on Let's Jump" ComeOnLet'sJump-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword ComeOnLet'sJump-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Come On Let's Jump" TheCoroboreeFrog-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Coroboree Frog" DrEmma'sVetirinarySurgery-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dr. Emma's Veterinary Surgery" CockatooCrest-PromoPicture.jpg|"Cockatoo Crest" CockatooCrest-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and a cockatoo CockatooCrest-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony CockatooCrest-PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon in the mirror CockatooCrest-PromoPicture6.jpg|Lachy in the mirror CockatooCrest-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles LachyandEmmaatTarongaZoo.jpg|Lachy and Emma at Taronga Zoo CockatooCrest-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma in the mirror CockatooCrest-PromoPicture9.jpg|Anthony in the mirror ILikeGoats-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Like Goats" ILikeGoats-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles WobblyCamel-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Wobbly Camel" WobblyCamel-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|"Wobbly Camel" WobblyCamel-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy and Emma WobblyCamel-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon and Lachy WobblyCamel-2013PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma WobblyCamel-2013PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles FiveLittleDucks-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" TasmanianTiger-PromoPicture.jpg|"Tasmanian Tiger" TasmanianTiger-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles TasmanianTiger-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon and Lachy doing the pendulum dance Anthony'sHuntFortheTasmanianTiger-PromoPicture.jpg|Lauren as tiger SimonPryceandLaurenHannafordinTasmania.jpg|Simon and Lauren in Tasmania UncleNoahIsCallingYou-PromoPicture.jpg|"Uncle Noah's Calling You" UncleNoahIsCallingYou-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Captain UncleNoahIsCallingYou-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy, Anthony and Captain UncleNoahIsCallingYou-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy, Anthony and Captain UncleNoahIsCallingYou-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon, Emma and Captain UncleNoahIsCallingYou-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles AnthonyinGoldCoast.jpg|Anthony in Gold Coast FurryTalesDVDCake.jpg|DVD cake Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2013 Category:New Wiggles Category:DVDs Category:2013 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Canada Category:United States Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Treehouse Movies Category:Series 7 Videos Category:Series 8 Videos Category:Universal Kids Movies